Field
The disclosure relates to a three dimensional printing apparatus.
Description of Related Art
With the continuous development of science and technology, various methods using the additive manufacturing technology to construct three-dimensional (3-D) models have been proposed. Generally speaking, the additive manufacturing technology converts design data of three-dimensional models constructed with computer-aided design software, for example, into a plurality of thin (pseudo-two-dimensional) cross-sectional layers that are continuously stacked.
Currently, several ways to form the thin cross-sectional layers have been developed. However, with the increase of viscosity of the liquid forming material, the smoothness of the cross-sectional layer will be affected due to its flowability. That is, a sufficient flatness can not be maintained due to being limited by material characteristics of the forming material, thereby resulting in the cross-sectional layer after curing or even a three dimensional object formed after stacking does not meet the needs.